Jealousy Hour
by x-valren-x
Summary: Parce que Agron déteste bien des choses, et que Nasir n'est pas si bête. Ou comment une simple conversation avec un gaulois peut pousser Agron dans ses retranchements!


J'ai découvert cette série il y a peu et j'ai vu que malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose comme histoire. Je publie donc cet OS sans prétention, tentant mon premier lemon construit depuis des années. Et la romance. Sans mort, sans douleur, sans rien de ce que j'affectionne dans l'écriture!

Rien que pour vous, un petit Nagron!

* * *

Agron détestait bien des choses. Il figurait dans le top cinq, la présence de Crixus. Toujours trop proche, toujours une grande gueule, définitivement il ne supportait pas le gaulois. Il ne supportait pas non plus l'idée de pouvoir être encore esclave, pour cette raison et aussi pour son défunt frère, il faisait et continuerait à tout faire pour garder sa liberté de fugitif. Ensuite venait les romains qui étaient finalement la cause de tous ses malheurs. Ces bâtards qui se pensaient être supérieurs à eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient faits que de chair et de sang.

Leur suffisance lui hérissait le poil, leur politique et manipulation… Il leur devait pourtant sa rencontre avec la fraternité, et surtout, sa rencontre avec Nasir. Même si dans le fond, c'était plus grâce à Spartacus qu'autre chose. Nasir. La cause de ses deux derniers objets détestés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il appréciait le moins : voir le jeune Syrien sourire à des femmes où le savoir en danger dans une bataille. Agron ne parvenait pas à se battre correctement en sachant ce petit rebelle aux prises avec les romains. Chaque fois, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, allait être piétiné ou découpé en fine tranche. Agron n'aimait pas cette faiblesse. Il savait pourtant que si Nasir était en danger dans une bataille, jamais il ne serait seul : il y avait la fraternité pour veiller sur lui.

Alors que quand le Syrien parlait avec une femme… Et bien, il pouvait s'isoler, sourire, toucher la peau nue de la belle. Il était seul et personne ne pouvait rien dire, ni ne trouvait rien à y dire : il était libre.

C'était insupportable déjà ainsi mais ce qu'il l'était encore plus, c'était de songer que le jeune homme pouvait faire exactement la même chose… avec un homme. Comme en cet instant. Avec un gaulois, comble de l'horreur !

Mais Agron n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'est que cette merde ambulante touchait la peau de SON syrien ! Et qu'il lui souriait en plus ! D'accord, le gladiateur était irrémédiablement omnibulé par ce petit homme. Il serra le poing, respira profondément et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant le gaulois se pencher à l'oreille de son amant, murmurant des mots qui le firent rire.

Jamais Agron n'aurait songé pouvoir être aussi… Possessif. Il se tenait pourtant à côté de Nasir avant même de s'en être rendu compte, les yeux orageux foudroyant l'impudent qui fait la cour à son homme. Il passa un bras autour de la nuque de Nasir avant de poser un baiser dans la masse de cheveux noir. Il tourna le regard vers le jeune homme qui avait relevé le visage, et Agron, tout grand guerrier qu'il était, sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

Oublié, les instants d'avant, ne restait que ces yeux là, sombres et brillants. Ce sourire pour lequel il était absolument certain de défier les dieux eux-mêmes s'ils avaient la mauvaise idée de le lui enlever. Il avait toujours trouvé stupide ces histoires d'amour incroyables, cette façon de dire que la personne aimée était le soleil, le monde de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il dirait volontiers que Nasir était son dieu régnant sur son monde. Hors de question donc de le partager.

Il tourna le visage de Nasir vers lui, glissa sa main sous son menton et se pencha doucement, ravissant les lèvres pâles de son amant. Un bref courant passa sur sa chair, rien d'autre que le signe du désir parcourant ses veines. Il reprit les lippes du syrien et cette fois demanda bien plus, faisant jouer sa langue avec sa sœur chaude et taquine. Un nouveau frisson, violent, couru sur son corps, et s'en fut fini de la volonté du gladiateur. Il recula légèrement de ce visage souriant qui détourna les yeux pour reposer son attention sur le gaulois.

Toujours de trop ces choses là ! Agron avait beau lui lancer son regard le plus meurtrier, et accessoirement, le plus courroucé, son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas prêt à déguerpir. C'est pénible d'être spectateur de cette séduction courtoise, ça l'est encore plus quand on ne lui prête aucune attention.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il entendit Nasir terminer la conversation, et un sourire heureux vint peindre son visage. Nasir, lui, le regardait avec une légère lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Il passa son bras autour de la nuque d'Agron et l'obligea à se pencher, ravissant ses lèvres dans un baiser fugace avant de le lâcher et de partir dans le temple, laissant le gladiateur légèrement amorphe. IL le lui fallu pourtant pas plus de quelques secondes pour le rejoindre et le coincer contre un mur, les mains posées sur celui-ci, de chaque côté du visage aimé.

Nasir souriait doucement, tendrement, faisant courir ses doigts fins contre la peau nue du gladiateur, savourant chaque frisson dont il était la cause. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait ce que son amant attendait, ou du moins, ce qu'il voulait en cet instant présent. Seulement il était bien décider à le faire languir. Un peu. Ses doigts descendirent, traçant sans complexe le contour des muscles dessinés, d'une cicatrice, s'égarant près du nombril avant de stopper devant la barrière de tissu. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le pagne et son sourire s'agrandit. Il était particulièrement fier d'être la cause de cette excitation. Il reprit sa course alors que son amant picorait son cou de mordillement et de baiser. Et forcement, prendre en main son sexe, même à travers un épais tissu, avait de quoi ébranler le gladiateur.

Agron se recula, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle soudainement court et les yeux brillant de désir. Il fondit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, offrant un baiser que Nasir apprécia grandement, comme en témoignait la bosse qu'il pressait contre la cuisse de son amant. Pourtant il le fit reculer, et quitta sa place pour avancer dans le couloir suivit de l'autre homme.

Leur chambre fut rapidement atteinte et Agron n'eut guère le temps de souffler qu'il se retrouva lui-même collé contre la pierre froide d'un mur, son jeune amant dévorant ses lèvres, faisant courir ses mains contre sa chair et le collant plus à lui. Le gladiateur gémit, pressé que cela se déroule un peu plus rapidement, et surtout qu'il y ai autre chose qu'un putain de simple et délicieux baiser.

Nasir dû entendre ses prières car il quitta sa bouche, venant mordiller la nuque offerte généreusement, les doigts venant jouer avec le ceinturon avant de le défaire et de le laisser choir au sol comme un objet définitivement de trop. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à l'ancien favori pour défaire le pagne de son amant et toucher du bout des doigts la virilité bien dressée. Il fit courir sa langue sur la peau brunie, la clavicule, goûtant ce nectar que lui avait été refusé trop longtemps durant sa vie d'esclave. Galvanisé par les soupirs de contentement, Nasir descendit, lécha le nombril, sachant que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible pour Agron. Il se mit enfin à genoux, les mains posées sur les hanches de son compagnon, son souffle effleurant la virilité de ce dernier. La respiration courte, Agron finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, trouvant que le mur serait d'une aide précieuse dans les minutes à venir.

A peine sentit-il un bout de langue sur l'extrémité de sa verge qu'il gémit lascivement, un mouvement de hanche involontaire incitant le syrien à continuer sa torture délicieuse. Il parcourait les veines saillantes, jouait avec la chair sensible et titillait la fente du gland avant d'enfin le prendre entièrement en bouche, sous les gémissements suppliants d'Agron. Un râle de contentement lui échappa et le jeune homme lui offrit tout son savoir-faire en la matière, changeant savamment le rythme. Poussé par les caresses du gladiateur dans ses cheveux, par ses suppliques, son besoin d'en ressentir plus, Nasir fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire un jour.

Il porta son doigt humidifié devant l'antre chaud de son compagnon, titilla l'entrée avant de entrer la phalange. Agron se crispa et gémit fortement devant cette intrusion inattendue et plus encore lorsqu'il la sentit bouger en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon et il ferma les yeux, acceptant bien volontiers de le laisser mener la danse pendant encore quelque temps. C'est à la sensation dérangeante et douloureuse d'une seconde pénétration qu'il rendit les armes dans un cri d'extase.

Nasir se retira, se redressa et vint échanger un baiser avec lui, partageant la jouissance avec son amant. Durant de longue minutes, ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'embrasser doucement, se coller l'un à l'autre d'une manière tendre, les doigts s'égarant sur la chair de l'autre. Puis enfin Agron se mit en mouvement, faisant glisser le tissu des épaules de son compagnon et d'embrasser tout ce qui était découvert avec une rare dévotion. Il défit la ficelle qui retenait le pantalon de toile et dévora du regard le corps nu devant lui avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Nasir sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ondulant de manière sensuelle et invitant l'autre à poursuivre son idée. C'est-à-dire se faire poser sur le lit pour enfin sentir ce putain de germain en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin la paillasse dans son dos, Nasir soupira de contentement, défit ses jambes pour mieux retourner la situation et avoir l'ainé offert à sont regard, soumis à son envie. Jusqu'à un certain point. Ce dernier se redressa pour venir mordre la peau brune du syrien, suçant la peau à divers endroits visibles, le marquant définitivement comme siens, titillant les monts de chair rose, tirant dessus sous les râles du plus jeune dont la main avait migré vers le sexe à niveau animé d'envie. Agron fit de même et c'est dans un partage mutuel et un concert de gémissements non retenus qu'ils tentèrent de faire craquer l'autre.

Au final, Nasir repoussa la main aventureuse, fit basculer Agron sur le lit et avec un sourire parfaitement aguicheur, se laissa glisser le long de la hampe dressée. Le gladiateur se mordit vivement la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir tandis que Nasir lui préférait ouvrir la bouche dans une démonstration muette du contentement qu'il ressentait à l'avoir en lui. Sans attendre le cadet souleva ses hanches et bougea, posant ses paumes sur le torse de son compagnon, prenant un meilleur appui pour mieux se laisser aller contre ce sexe invitant. Il y mettait toute sa volonté et le sentait profondément enfuit en lui, autour de ses chairs étroites s'ouvrant uniquement pour lui.

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa et il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière alors qu'il continuait de bouger lentement offrant une vue imprenable au gladiateur. Agron eut le souffle coupé, non pas à cause de l'extase, mais bien devant la beauté juvénile de Nasir. Cette image qu'il lui donnait, lui offrait, cet abandon total et volontaire, cette pose lascive… Jamais Agron ne le laisserait offrir ce tableau à un autre que lui. Il voulait être le seul à profiter de ce plaisir, le seul que le syrien accepterait sans concession en lui. L'idée même que Nasir puisse montrer un tel visage à un autre le mettait hors de lui. Il se releva, mu par cette force que lui donnait son compagnon, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement en l'embrassant, accompagnant les mouvements pour toucher enfin le point le plus sensible du jeune homme.

Nasir se laissa dès lors conduire, comme une poupée laissée au bon vouloir de son maître. Et quel maître était Agron ! Nasir fut retourné sur le dos, les jambes redressées tandis que son amant en de ample mouvement, s'amusait à lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Il ne fit même plus l'effort de retenir ses cris ou hurlement, il profitait largement de ce qui se passait, de cette main sur son membre douloureux, de ce sexe en lui, fiché profondément lui offrant l'extase qu'il souhaitait ardemment.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules fortes de son gladiateur, le visage caché dans sa nuque, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau hâlée, alors que doucement il perdait pied. Il sentit très clairement le point de rupture, cette sensation grisante et implacable qui balaye le moindre pensée cohérente et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autre part que dans les bras de cet homme. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de sexe d'Agron et il jouit entre leurs torses, l'autre le suivant aussi rapidement.

Le gladiateur ne daigna pas bouger durant un long moment, préférant profiter de la présence de Nasir, de son odeur et sa chaleur. De ses lèvre aussi, avant d'abdiqué, épuisé, roulant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Nasir souriait, heureux, les paupières closes, la respiration rapide. Il écouta néanmoins la voix douce de son amant.

- C'était… Wouaw.

Nasir hocha la tête en ricanant doucement.

- Je le savais…

- Quoi ?

- Que la jalousie pouvait faire des miracles en matière de sexe.

Agron ouvrit la bouche, trop étonné pour dire quoi que se soit, et Nasir éclata de rire et vint l'embrasser, scellant une fois pour toute la promesse muette de leur amour.


End file.
